


Just what I've been looking for - Leon Kuwata x Fem!Reader

by Froggy_Dan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy first introduction, Leon is a cuuuutie, Wingman Aoi, You're in the killing game, how do i tag lol, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Dan/pseuds/Froggy_Dan
Summary: This is an old fic from like 2018 that I did for a friend, and I decided I should post it here since it's not that bad and is highkey really cute
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Just what I've been looking for - Leon Kuwata x Fem!Reader

Wait, wait, wait. You had walked in, right? Yes. But then you were somehow in a classroom... and then now, you were here.

Your memories were... hazy, to say the least. You walked into hopes peak but were suddenly attacked by some dizzy spell, and then you awoke in a classroom. Eventually you made your way through the eerie, oddly lit halls to a gym, according to a shabby looking note on one of the desks. You were early, 30 minutes early, but you assumed its always better to be early at a place like the illustrious Hopes Peak Academy.

Upon your arrival, you found a few other students in there. First you saw a boy with short dark purple hair and striking red eyes. He approached you as you came in.

"Hello! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" He briskly introduced himself with a bow. "But you may call me Taka!" He exclaimed once again.

You traded similar introductions to the few others there. You talked with a very pretty swimmer girl, whos name was... Aoi, it you recalled correctly. You discussed the ultimates of the other students with her and one other adorable short girl named Chihiro, and how peculiar some of the students seemed right off the bat.

Oh, right! Your name was (Y/N), and you are the Ultimate Lyricist!

More students loaded into the gym, and as they did you seemed to get even more comfortable in this new school atmosphere.

It was around 7:45 when you saw him.

Another person opened the doors, and you turned to look at them as most of the others did.

But this time, rather than go up instantly to greet him, rather than say something about him, you simply stared.

He was an angel. The first thing you noticed was how much he stood out from the crowd. His gorgeous crimson locks framed his face perfectly and gave him such a fantastic, almost movie star glow. His peircings made you go insane, you even were able to spot one on his tongue when he talked and smiled. His goatee was absolutely adorable, and his outfit... again, he looked like a celebrity.

But his face, oh his face. He had the most perfect smile you'd ever seen. It completely lit up the room. His skin looked perfectly smooth, and his eyebrows were perfectly shaped. 

His eyes were what tied it all together. They were a light grey-blue and they carried so much sparkle, so much energy, so much life. They were large and framed by thin black eyeliner.

To put it in short, your heart almost stopped just at the sight of him.

One of the people you had met tapped you on the shoulder. You snapped out of your trance to see Aoi, smiling at you.

"(Y/N), you all good?" She chipperly asked.

You sputtered "Uh... oh, uh, yeah, definitely. Hey, do you know who he is?" You said, pointing to the redhead who had just walked in.

She giggled and said "Sorry, no idea who he is!" She examined your face a bit more and gasped. "Wait, (Y/N), are you crushing on him!?" She whisper yelled with a big smile, causing you to blush.

"WHA- I MEAN UH- NO, I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM." You said. Aoi just smirked at you.

"Well then, why dont we go say hi to him!" She demanded rather than suggested. She dragged you over to him with you, ignoring your flustered protests.

You both arrived to him just as someone left him, so it was just you three. Aoi of course began the introduction almost instantly.

She put her hand out to him, just as she had done with you. "Hi, my name's Aoi Asuhina, the Ultimate Swimmer!" She exclaimed happily. He briskly shook her hand.

"Yo! The names Leon Kuwata. They call me the Ultimate Baseball star, but im working to become the Ultimate Musician." He said. His voice was slightly gravelly, but also had this strange charismatic smoothness to it.

The words "Ultimate Musician" sparked something in you. You felt a stroke of confidence and began your introduction.

"Uhm... hey. My name's (Y/N) and I'm the Ultimate Lyricist. Nice to meet you." You somewhat shyly said. 

Upon hearing this his eyes widened and his face lit up. "Wait, for real!?" He yelled aloud, shocked. It was a really good kinda shock though.

Aoi smirked at this. "Oh, I think I heard someone call me over there. I'll see you guys later!" She said, walking off to some... very large woman she seemed to have a big interest in.

Leon never took his eyes off of you. You were slightly embarrassed, but mostly intrigued.

He smiled. "I've heard so much about you! You're literally gonna be my saving grace, you're everything I've been looking for!" He stated, scratching the back of his neck. You were blushing madly at this point. All you could do was stutter a small "w-w-wait, wh-what?"

"I've been desperate for a songwriter to help me out, I've been asking literally everyone for weeks. And now, lucky me! Not only do i meet the best music writer out there, but its a hot chic-"

He realized mid sentence what he had just said and stopped. His face quickly began to turn the color of his hair.

"WELL WAIT OKAY I MEAN- I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY LIKE-- Y-YOU'RE JUST KINDA A CELEBRITY CRUSH I HAVE AND-- FUCK WAIT-"

At this point he just stopped talking and tried to stutter his way out of this ditch. You were both blushing madly. You knew you had to speak up.

"Ah- its cool, Leon." You said with a small laugh, placing your hand on his shoulder.

He instantly stopped and stared at it, his face steaming like a tea kettle. "WHOAH HAH- HEY IS IT LIKE WARM IN HERE OR AM I JUST CRAZY-" He nervously said, sweating like crazy and tugging on his shirt collar.

You couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"... wait, are you laughing at me?" He defensively said, his former nervousness fading a little. 

Oh shit. You had to act fast "Oh! No, I didn't mean it like that. Its just that uh..." you stopped. Know what? He had called you cute, might as well return the favor. "...Its just that you're cute." You said, covering your face with your hands a bit.

With this he stopped entirely. "... you're... not messin with me, right?" He asked. "I've uh... never had a pretty girl actually call me cute before..." He smirked, and once again nervously scrached the back of his neck. "Until now that is."

You and him talked for just a few more minutes, you couldn't even remember what it was. All you could recall was his angelic voice. You knew he would make a good singer, though it would take practice.

Eventually one of the guys dragged him away, and he said a charismatic goodbye to you that left your heart and soul right where it was. You wandered back to Aoi, in a complete lovestruck daze.

She giggled. "Did it go well?" She asked, fully knowing the answer already.

"...This is gonna be a great schoolyear."

**Author's Note:**

> "This is gonna be a great schoolyear" my ass kid YOU IN THE KILLING GAME NOW BBY YOUR MANS AINT STICKIN AROUND


End file.
